


Dean Winchester x Reader - Sacrifice (Request)

by JaneWeller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and  Dean are a couple and it was your first very dangerous hunt with Winchesters. Dean didn't want you to go on the hunts with him and his brother. This time he agreed to take you with them and it didn't end well. You've got seriously injured saving Dean's life and if it hadn't been for Castiel, you would've been dead. You're back at the motel and Dean is mad at you because he feels guilty that he let you risk your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester x Reader - Sacrifice (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a LEMON one. If you don't like it, DO NOT read it.

  
  
     “Can you just stop?” you asked Dean, glaring at him.    

    You were on your way from his car to your room. Luckily, it was one of those traditional motels in which you can get into your room from the outside. You didn’t want to explain to the receptionist why you were covered in blood and your clothes were torn.    

    “I shouldn’t have allow you to go with us,” he said condescendingly and you had to fight off the urge to slap him upside his head.    

    “Oh really?” You stopped and turned around to face him. “Then you would be dead, you fucking idiot!”    

    Sam and Castiel - who were following you - stopped and stared at you both, trying to understand what was going on.    

    “Are you going to have this fight here?” Sam asked. “It’s late and you’re covered in blood, (Name).”    

    “Shut up, Sam!” You and Dean said at the same moment.    

    “Jerk!” Sam said and he headed to the room he shared with Castiel.    

    “Bitch!” Dean called after his brother and he dragged you into your room.    

    Castiel was left outside, clueless of what had just happened. A few minutes passed before he went to his room to ask Sam for an explantion.    

     

    “Hey! I’m not your pet so you can’t drag me everywhere you want!” you spat when Dean closed the door.    

    “I told you to run! If it hadn’t been for Castiel, you would’ve been dead!”    

    “You bloody moron! I saved your damn life!” you yelled at him, not caring that your neighbors might hear you.    

    “I would be fine,” Dean said, taking off his jacket.    

    “You would be in tiny pieces and even Cass wouldn’t be able to save your sorry ass!” you said, before you entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind you.    

    Dean sat on the bed, not caring that his clothes were dirty from blood and soil.  He sighed heavily, covering his eyes with his forearm. Guilt was filling him completely. It was the very first time he allowed you to go with him for a hunt and he screwed everything up.    

    His mind went back to the day two years earlier when he and Sam met you. Your parents were hunters but they died when you were six years old and you went to the foster care. When you turned 21 years old, you received a letter from the lawyer with your parents’ last will and a key to the storage. You found out who they were and what they were doing before you were born. It was a shock for you, but you were always driven by your curiosity so you read all the files and books they had left there. For the first time in your life, you knew who your mother and father truly were and you wanted to follow their steps. It took you two years to get ready, both with your skills and financial security. You were too smart to just start this adventure without any preparations. You knew that you were going to abandon everything you were familiar with. It wasn’t an easy decision; however, this one had to be made. You saw this as some kind of reunion with your late parents.    

    It was one of your first jobs when you met Winchesters. They were pretending to be FBI agents and you were playing the role of a reporter. You offered them your knowledge and help with getting rid of a ghost. You decided to join them thought at first they were against it. They didn’t manage to dissuade you from following them what you did for a couple of weeks, much to the Dean’s annoyance. Finally, he was the one who asked you to work with them.    

    You soon became good friends with Sam, who was only a year older than you were. Things with the older Winchester were more complicated. Dean was protecting himself playing the cool and happy-go-lucky man, but you saw that underneath the mask he was wearing he was yearning for someone to love. Not being used to sharing the room with a woman, he went a few times to the bathroom finding you under the shower. You did the same thing when he was forgetting to lock the door and you were too tired to notice the sound of running water.    

    There was a lot of chemistry going on between you two, but you both refused to notice that. It was like that until Sam set a trap for you, locking you in the hotel room for the whole night. He regretted dearly checking on you the next morning and catching you in the middle of lovemaking. He had never let you forget that you scarred him for life.    

    Since that night, you and Dean were together and he was doing everything to protect you even if that meant that he had to risk his own life. Tonight was the first time he let you go with him and Sam for the real, dangerous hunt, and he failed to keep you unharmed.    

    You were attacked by demons and you jumped in front of Dean to fight off one of them. One second of lack of attention and you were stabbed in the stomach. Dean completely freaked out, killing every remaining demon and praying to Castiel to show up. The angel saved your life in the last moment, healing your wound. After Dean was sure, you were okay, he started to yell at you, and saying that he would rather die first than let you go for another hunt. You had been known for having quite a temper so you started to talk back to him which ended in the fight that Sam and Castiel witnessed.    

    Now, Dean was consumed with guilt and you were undressing in the bathroom. Your clothes were destroyed. You turned on the shower and waited for the hot water while you were staring at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and there were smudges of blood, soil, and some grease on your skin. You moved your hand over your stomach, trying to find the place of the injury but the only thing you could feel was the smooth skin.    

    You stepped under the shower and started to wash your hair first and then the rest of your body. You didn’t hear the door being open and closed. Even the rustling sound of clothes being removed escaped your attention.    

    You screamed when suddenly you felt arms wrapping around your waist. You were about to hit the intruder when you heard Dean’s voice telling you to calm down.    

    “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, resting his head in a crook of your neck. “I… I thought that I was going to lose you, (Name).”    

    You knew that Dean wasn’t the type of a man who apologizes just like that. When he was saying that he was sorry he truly meant it.    

    “I’m not sorry about what I did, Dean,” you said, turning around to face him. “I love you and I won’t let anything to happen to you, even if that would mean that I have to sacrifice myself.”    

    “I wanted to say the same. You stole my line,” he said, trying to look serious, but he didn’t last like that too long and he smirked, glancing down at your naked body.    

    “You’re drooling,” you noticed, hitting him playfully in the shoulder.    

    “I’m not!” he protested. “And I’ll prove it.”    

    Before you could say anything, his lips crashed on yours. You moaned into the kiss and he used it to slide his tongue into your mouth. You felt your knees are giving up on you and only his embrace saved you from falling down. A loud protest left your mouth when Dean broke the kiss. He shushed you and reached for the bottle of shower gel. Your mouth immediately went dry and you swallowed hard. You shivered when he moved you to the corner of the shower where water couldn’t reach and he poured generous amount of the gel directly on your skin. A second later, you felt his hands massaging your arms and back before he moved them to your chest. You had a problem with breathing when his hands reached your breasts. He was kneading them gently, his rough thumbs making circles around your nipples, making them hard as little rocks. Then his hands slid down your stomach and one of them grabbed your bum while the other one was caressing your inner thighs.    

    You were a moaning mess now. He made you so aroused and he didn’t even touch your womanhood yet. He was teasing with you, so you took the bottle and poured the gel all over his chest and abs. Your hands soon followed the path of the dripping down gel. You gasped seeing his hard member and you decided to play in his teasing game. You were washing his body thoroughly however you refused to touch his erection, your hands were sliding next to it. From Dean’s growls, you could deduce that your tactic was working. It was until he slid two of his fingers inside of you, earning your long loud moan that echoed off the walls.    

    “D-Dean!” you mewled, biting your lower lip so hard that it started to bleed.    

    His only reaction was turning around with you, so you both were now under the water pouring from the shower. That made you to close your eyes, but it also sharpened your other senses. Dean’s palms were roaming over your body as if they were searching for something. Suddenly his hands stopped on your hips and he lifted you. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his hips. Both moves caused that his member slid inside of you, making you moan and shiver from the amount of pleasure. Your body was on fire after he started to thrust in and out of you. Your soapy bodies were rubbing against each other, giving you even more pleasure than you already felt.    

    Dean’s lips crashed on yours in a wild passionate kiss. His tongue invaded your mouth, tasting the wet cavern. Your fingers were digging into the flesh of his shoulders, your hips moving in sync with his thrusts.    

    “You feel so good,” he breathed, moving his lips to your shoulder, licking the water on your skin and nibbling it.    

    He found the sweet spot on your neck, leaving there a love bite. This pushed you over the edge.    

    “Dean!” you cried out, reaching your climax.    

    A few seconds later, he climaxed too, with your name on his lips, giving you even more pleasure.

     

    Twenty minutes later, you were lying in the bed. Your head was resting on Dean’s chest while you were snuggling into him. He held you in a tight possessive embrace as if he was afraid that you might disappear. You didn’t need words to know how much you loved each other. You just felt it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dean, Sam and Castiel. They all belong to their respectful owners.  
> The plot belongs to me and the person who requested this story.


End file.
